I'M YOUR MAN
by Emma-D612
Summary: Kikyô Bae una famosa artista tiene que vivir con la vigilancia continua del nuevo trabajador de su casa Inuyasha Taisho, gracias a la intromisión por un hombre obsesionado con ella. La romántica historia entre una artista y su guardaespaldas...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos en esta ocasión traigo esta nueva historia, espero que les agrade. Me inspire con el video y canción I'M YOUR MAN de 2PM. Las canciones que estén en el fic no me pertenecen y tampoco los personajes. Algunos de los diálogos y situaciones fueron inspirados en la película THE BODYGUARD y la telenovela Amor en Custodia, también conocida como Pasiones Prohibidas.

**I´M YOUR MAN**

CAP. I

Eran las dos y media de la mañana, todo estaba en completo silencio, apenas era audible el viento soplando y el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban la gran casa. Todos estaban dormidos en sus respectivos cuartos, las cámaras de seguridad y alarmas de pronto dejaron de funcionar.

Un hombre había entrado sin ningún problema a la casa, se deslizó cual fantasma, sin hacer un ruido, abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones, esperando encontrar a la mujer que lo había obsesionado, entró sigilosamente y miró hacia la cama, parecía estar vacía, se quiso asegurar y acercó su mano para ver si era capaz de sentir el cuerpo de alguien bajo las cobijas, pero no había nadie. Frustrado salió de la habitación y con el mismo cuidado con el que entró, salió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El despertador comenzó a sonar a las seis de la mañana, la casa comenzó a tener movimiento, la servidumbre comenzó con la limpieza habitual, abrieron la puerta de la recámara donde le habían dicho a la prensa que la maknae del grupo AC (A Class), Kikyô Bae, dormía cuando estaba en la ciudad. Se percataron de que en el suelo había una cadena de plata con las letras N.B., mirando mejor el lugar se dieron cuenta que la colcha de la cama estaba algo arrugada, como si alguien se hubiera apoyado en ella. Asustadas las mujeres corrieron a informarle al manager de Kikyô.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Maldición!- gritó con fuerza al darse cuenta que en ningún lado se encontraba su cadena, comenzó a alborotarse el largo cabello negro, le preocupaba que lo haya dejado en la casa de la AC.

-Naraku…- entró un joven de cabello blanco y ojos violáceos, vestido en un traje blanco y camisa azul -¿qué te pasa?- preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios, burlándose del estado en que su jefe se veía.

-Quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro… no le veo nada gracioso a la situación- lo miró con sus ojos rubís –No logro encontrar mi cadena-

-¿No se te habrá caído en la casa de la señorita Bae?-sugirió con los brazos cruzados

-Esperaba que no fuera así- se sentó, frotándose su rostro con su mano

-No sé porque te preocupas- alzó los hombros despreocupados –no va a ser fácil que sepan de quién es ese objeto, además recuerda que si pasaba algo habíamos creado una coartada por precaución-

-Tienes razón- se calmó un poco –además quizás no sea del todo malo, tal vez en algún momento llegue a ver a Kikyô con esa cadena puesta-. Naraku sonrió, Hakudoshi rodó los ojos, no entendía aquella obsesión por esa chica, claro era hermosa y muy talentosa, no solo era cantante, actuaba también modelaba, se podría decir que era un artista completa, pero era una chica que jamás estaría con Naraku, eran de diferentes mundos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba esperando a que llegara el sujeto que le habían recomendado para ese trabajo, estaba preocupado por la seguridad de la chica, y aunque sabía que la idea no le agradaría era mejor lidiar con su molestia y hasta posible berrinche, que perderla para siempre, después do todo no solo era su manager también era su tío. Unos golpes suaves en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante-

-Señor, ha llegado el hombre que esperaba-

-Hazlo pasar-

-Sí, Señor-. El hombre se paró de su asiento acomodo un poco su traje y espero a que entrara el joven.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho- saludó al hombre con un firme apretón de manos

-Me alegra que este aquí- con un ademan con su mano invitó a sentarse al joven platinado –dígame, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva en este trabajo?-

-Año y medio, señor- contestó el joven de ojos ámbar –sé que no es mucho pero me tomo el trabajo muy en serio-

-Sí, es lo que me han dicho- sonrió el viejo

-Señor, me puede informar sobre mi cliente-

-Claro- le entregó un folder, el joven lo tomó y comenzó a leer el contenido en el –su nombre es Kikyô, es mi sobrina, ¿quizás la conoce?-

-Sí, he leído bastante sobre ella- contestó mirando la fotografía de la chica. Sabía mucho de ella, era muy talentosa y además… "hermosa"

-Entonces, se imaginará a lo que se va a enfrentar-

-Me hago una idea-. Un toque en la puerta detuvo la conversación

-Señor, la señorita ya está aquí-

-Excelente, hazla pasar- ambos hombres se pararon de su asiento esperando a la chica –le advierto que mi sobrina llega a tener un carácter un tanto fuerte y le aseguro que la idea no le va agradar de ningún modo- Inuyasha seguía con un semblante serio. La puerta se abrió y entró ella. Su pelo azabache caía como cascada por su espalda mientras algunos mechones rozaban su rostro, sus ojos eran de un tono chocolate, sus labios finos y brillosos, llegó con una sonrisa a saludar a su tío.

-Buenos días tío Myoga, ¿querías hablar conmigo?- giró y se dio cuenta de la presencia del platinado –buenos días, disculpe por no haberle notado antes-

"No se ve que sea tan mala" pensó el platinado mientras saludaba a la joven con el común apretón de manos. –No se preocupe-

-Bien, tomemos asiento- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar –hay algo que tengo que decirte Kikyô…- su semblante se tornó preocupado

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Anoche entraron a la casa, y entraron al cuarto falso…-. La joven estaba sorprendida y un poco asustada –es por eso que he decidido contratarte un guardaespaldas-

-¡Un guardaespaldas!- se levantó – si alguien entró a la casa solo pongamos más vigilancia, pero no necesito alguien que me esté siguiendo a todos lados-

-Kikyô, si hubieran entrado a robar o algo así simplemente lo haría, pero el sujeto que entró parecía buscarte- le mencionó preocupado

-Sabes que me sé defender bien, no entreno solo para tener mi cuerpo en forma, por eso decidí que mi entrenador fuera rudo, para mi defensa personal-

-Lo sé, pero no me siento seguro de que tú puedas contra una situación peor-

-¿Y para eso tú estás aquí?- miró a Inuyasha quien en silencio escuchaba todo -¿tú vas a ser ese guardaespaldas?-

-Sí, he venido para serlo- contestó de manera seca

-¿Vas a dejar mi vida en manos de este chico? ¿Con cuánta experiencia cuenta?- señaló al platinado

-Inuyasha tiene buenas recomendaciones-

-Pero tío, ¿un guardaespaldas?-

-Kikyô, es mi decisión final y no la vas a cambiar- Myoga habló firmemente, Kikyô solo cayó inconforme miró a Inuyasha molesta y salió del estudio.

-Perdón por la actitud de mi sobrina, pero de un principio te dije que tenía un carácter fuerte-

-No se preocupe, quizás con el tiempo llegue a cooperar-

-De verdad eso espero- trató de relajarse – bien entonces, comience lo antes posible la joven Kagome lo llevará a donde va a ser su cuarto y espacio-

-Muchas gracias- se levantó y salió del estudio con su semblante tranquilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, esto ha sido el comienzo, espero que les haya agradado, espero sus reviews para ver si es bueno continuar esta nueva historia. Mi otra historia si la continuaré, solo paciencia para que me inspire xD


	2. Chapter 2

CAP. II

En cuanto salió del estudio se encontró con una joven de 16 años vestida de colegiala, sonriéndole y mirándolo con sus ojos castaños, en la mente de Inuyasha se trataba de imaginar la relación de esta chica y la AC, de cierto modo tenían cierto parecido.

-Hola, tú debes ser Inuyasha-

-Sí, Kagome, ¿verdad?-

-Así es, ven conmigo, te llevaré a tu espacio-, ambos comenzaron a caminar. En el camino, Kagome le mostraba y explicaba en que momento usaba Kikyô cada espacio, Inuyasha escuchaba con atención, su rostro seguía siendo serio.

-Bien, llegamos- abrió la puerta se encontró con una pequeña sala, mini bar y un par de recámaras

-Muchas gracias- entró a la sala –una pregunta Kagome, ¿qué eres tú de la señorita Bae?-

-Ah, es por eso que observabas muy atentamente mis facciones- Inuyasha se sonrojó levemente, esperaba que la chica no se hubiera dado cuenta –no te preocupes, soy la prima de Kikyô, pero yo no me dedico a la música-

-No sabía que la señorita tuviera primas-

-El nombre real de mi prima es Kikyô Higurashi, para que no hubiera intensiones de secuestro a familiares fue obligada a cambiar su apellido-

-Ya veo-

-Bueno, te dejó, mañana vas a tener un largo día- lo dijo con un tono cansado –aproximadamente Kikyô comienza el día a las seis de la mañana, toma su desayuno va a la biblioteca, lee un poco y a las ocho en punto comienza sus ensayos sola, supongo que tu trabajo comienza a las ocho-

-Mi trabajo empezó en el momento que conocí a la señorita Bae- en su mente la chica azabache se presentó –quizás me veas vagando como alma en pena por toda la casa y eso va a ser porque tengo que revisar cada rincón, es necesario una buena seguridad para la señorita-

-Muy bien, Inuyasha, se ve que te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo-

-La vida de alguien me ha sido confiada, tengo que serlo-

Kagome se retiró del lugar, Inuyasha entró a una de las habitaciones, había dejado su maleta a uno de los sirvientes de la casa y ahora estaba en esa habitación, comenzó a desempacar y al termina se sentó un momento en la cama, aflojándose la corbata.

A su mente volvió la joven de ojos chocolate, era sin duda una chica especial.

FLASH BACK

-Buenos días tío Myoga, ¿querías hablar conmigo?- giró y se dio cuenta de la presencia del platinado –buenos días, disculpe por no haberle notado antes-…

-¡Un guardaespaldas!- se levantó…

-Kikyô, es mi decisión final y no la vas a cambiar- Myoga habló firmemente, Kikyô solo calló inconforme, miró a Inuyasha molesta y salió del estudio.

FIN FLASH BACK

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír, aquella joven le gustaba, era de las chicas más hermosas que haya visto y también de un carácter muy singular. Generalmente las mujeres y algunas clientas pedían que él fuera su guardaespaldas, porque Inuyasha realmente era apuesto, sus ojos color ámbar eran el suspiro de muchas, pero Kikyô se reusó a tenerlo como guardaespaldas, jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que viera eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba en su recámara leyendo, sin embargo algo no le permitía disfrutar de su lectura, cerró el libro al sentir imposible continuar y dejó el libro sobre su mesa de noche.

Con las piernas cruzadas al igual que los brazos, no dejaba de pensar en el platinado que sería su guardaespaldas, se había comportado como una Diva siendo que jamás se había comportado así antes, pero no le gustaba la idea de depender de alguien.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, permitió la entrada a su prima que con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro se acostó en su cama boca abajo.

-Prima, eres una suertuda- dijo tomando una almohada y abrazándola –mira que tener a alguien como Inuyasha de guardaespaldas-

-Ya me imaginaba que esa sonrisa era por eso- dijo de manera seca y se levantó Kikyô de su lugar –No le veo la suerte a tener a alguien pegado a ti las 24 horas del día-

-Vamos prima, Inuyasha es un chico muy apuesto, ¿a poco no lo notaste?-

-Hmmmm… la verdad no lo hice hasta que tú lo dijiste-

-Ay, prima, entonces no te molestará que yo quiera salir con él- Kikyô se molestó un poco al escuchar eso

-Kagome, no se te ocurra hacer eso, ni siquiera lo conoces-

-Por eso mismo quiero conocerlo más- Kikyô colocó su mano en su rostro, las ideas de su prima eran más que absurdas

-Kagome, hazme un favor, sal de mi cuarto y regresa cuando digas cosas elocuentes-

-Ash, Kikyô, ¿por qué me dices cosas así?- se levantó de la cama y puso cara de niña molesta

-Porque eres una niña infantil- Kikyô era directa

-Está bien, me voy, espero que mañana tengas mejor humor- Kagome salió de la habitación con la cara algo roja.

Kikyô solo suspiro, sabía que Kagome quería un hombre apuesto y que estaba algo ansiosa por tener novio, pero con un chico que ni conoce, era una forma de decir que le urgía un novio y que aceptaría casi a cualquier chico que fuera guapo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La alarma de su celular comenzó a sonar, lo apagó con pereza, estaba cansado, la tarde anterior se la pasó revisando cada rincón de esa enorme casa para ver qué lugares necesitarían cámaras de seguridad y de qué manera evitar que el circuito cerrado de T.V no fuera desconectado.

Las seis en punto, después de asearse y vestirse con su traje negro, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó su desayuno, terminó un poco después de las ocho. Se dirigió a la sala donde Kagome le informó que Kikyô hacía sus ensayos.

La puerta tenía ventanas por lo cual podía ver a Kikyô calentando para ensayar, estaba vestida con una playera negra sin mangas, unos pants negros y unos tenis blancos, su pelo atado en una coleta.

El espacio era amplio, el piso era de madera y en una de las paredes había un enorme espejo en el cual todo se reflejaba. Vio que Kikyô encendió su estéreo, comenzando a sonar la canción que llevó a AC a la fama. Miraba atentamente a la maknae, el baile era sensual y a la vez delicado, era sorprendente.

La chica se detuvo, tomó una toalla y comenzó a pasarla por su cuello, entonces fue cuando decidió entrar. La chica se sentó en el suelo, mientras respiraba agitadamente, estaba cansada había repetido la rutina varias veces. Inuyasha se acercó y le dio una botella de agua, ella lo miró a los ojos y aceptó la botella.

-Muchas gracias- y bebió de ella

-¿Siempre se esfuerza tanto?- Inuyasha miraba hacia la ventana, Kikyô sonrió ante la pregunta

-Soy una AC, tengo que hacer todo bien-. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, Kikyô pasaba sus manos por la botella fría, -lamento lo de ayer-

-¿Disculpe?- Inuyasha la miró, Kikyô se levantó quedando frente él

-Siento la manera en que actué y la manera en la que te hable- hizo una pausa, mientras sentía la mirada dorada sombre ella –generalmente no me comporto así, solo que…- suspiró –no me gusta sentir que necesito de alguien para cuidarme-

-Lo entiendo y no se preocupe- su mirada era dulce, aunque su rostro mostraba facciones serias –y trataré de que mi presencia no cambie mucho de sus acostumbradas actividades-

Kikyô estaba sorprendida, no esperaba tal actitud de aquel sujeto y ahora que lo veía bien si era muy apuesto, pero sus ojos y sobretodo aquella mirada de entendimiento la hizo sentirse extraña.

-Señor Taisho- interrumpió una de las sirvientas –el señor Myoga me pidió que le mostrara esto- en la mano de la joven se encontraba la cadena plateada

-Muchas gracias- Inuyasha la tomó, y mientras la veía Kikyô también la observaba detenidamente, aquel objeto le parecía familiar, miraba atenta para ver si encontraba algo más para confirmar lo que pensaba, cuando Inuyasha en voz alta dijo N.B. sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su sorpresa se volvió molestia al confirmar de quien era el objeto.

-Maldito…- susurró de manera apenas perceptible

-¿Dijo algo?- Inuyasha alcanzó a escuchar la voz de la azabache pero no le había entendido

-No, nada…- los ojos de Kikyô no apartaron la vista del objeto –Es una linda cadena, creo que me la quedaré- la tomó y la colocó en su muñeca

-Señorita, no puede quedársela es del sujeto que entró a su recámara- informó la joven sirvienta

-Creo que solo era un admirador que me dejó un regalo así que me lo quedaré- abrió su botella de agua y bebió un sorbo – Dile a mi tío que saldré un momento, voy a ir a ver a Kagura a la empresa de su hermano, seguramente está ahí-

-Sí, señorita-

-Inuyasha, siendo mi guardaespaldas, vas a ir conmigo, ¿verdad?-

-Sí-

-Espero que seas muy profesional, a mi amiga le gusta coquetear demasiado y ten por seguro que irá tras de ti-

-No se preocupe-

Ambos salieron de aquel lugar, Kikyô entró a su habitación y se arrebató la cadena molesta.

-Ese desgraciado, por su culpa tengo que tener a alguien cuidándome-

Estaba molesta, sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, pero jamás pensó que fuera un sujeto tan atrevido y perverso, el hecho de que se haya metido a su casa le irritaba, para ella era solo un millonario que al no obtener lo que quería por las buenas como capricho las obtiene de cualquier forma, era tan desagradable aquel hombre y esta vez había cruzado la línea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno espero que les haya agradado esta continuación. Espero sus reviews para poder continuar la historia ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP III**

Bajo del auto negro, se encontraban frente a un edificio, abrió la puerta trasera para que la azabache pudiera salir. La azabache tenía puestos sus lentes oscuros y su cabello estaba suelto, no faltó gente que la reconoció y se acercó a ella para tomarse una foto o pedir un autógrafo, Inuyasha primero se sintió incómodo, generalmente sus clientes eran personas con las cuales no tenían tanto contacto con otras, pero su deber era cuidar a Kikyô, así que veía a cada individuo que se acercaba a ella con desconfianza.

Después de unos largos momentos, Kikyô entró al gran edificio, todos la saludaron de manera cortes, Inuyasha y ella, entraron al elevador que afortunadamente estaba vacío. El aroma de Kikyô llegó a la nariz de Inuyasha, trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero la joven maknae le interesaba, siempre la había admirado por como interpretaba sus papeles, y su manera tan apasionada para cantar y bailar, y ahora el tener que protégela y estar tan cerca de ella lo hacían sentirse algo vulnerable.

Finalmente llegaron al décimo piso, salieron y caminaron por el pasillo donde una recepcionista atendió a la joven.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Bae- le recibió con una sonrisa

-Buenas tardes- respondió con una sonrisa suave –disculpa, ¿está Kagura disponible?-

-En este momento está algo ocupada, pero no debe de tardar más de diez minutos-

-Está bien, ¿y su hermano?-

-El señor Meng está en su oficina, ¿gusta que le avise?-

-No será necesario- volteó a ver a Inuyasha –Inuyasha puedes esperarme aquí, iré a ver a un conocido, es hermano de mi amiga así que no te preocupes-

-Está bien, la esperaré aquí-

-Muchas gracias- le sonrió y se dirigió a la oficina de Naraku.

Sin tocar la puerta ella entró, él estaba mirando a la ventana mientras tenía una conversación por teléfono, pero al ver el reflejo de la joven, giró a verla directamente a sus ojos almendra y terminó la conversación.

-Vaya Kikyô, que agradable sorpresa- Naraku la miraba de arriba abajo, a Kikyô le repugnaba cuando hacía eso, de ponto los ojos de Naraku se concentraron en la muñeca de la joven Bae y sonrió. –Es una linda cadena-

-Ah, ¿te gusta?- cruzó los brazo –claro, cómo no te iba a gustar, ¡si es tuya!- le dijo molesta

-¿Por qué piensas que ese objeto me pertenece?-

-¿Eres tan cínico para mentirme sobre algo tan obvio?- le molestaba todo de él, simplemente era desagradable –Tiene tu inicial y casualmente la inicial de mi apellido, además estoy segura de haberte visto esta cadena en cada ocasión, y ahora no traes nada en tu muñeca-

-Tienes razón, es mi cadena- sonrió descaradamente –pero, ¿por qué la estás usando?-

-Porque vine a devolvértela y a advertirte que no te vuelvas a acerca a mi casa- Se quitó la cadena y se la arrojó –Con razón tu hermana desconfía de ti, me alegra que no te haya dicho cuál es mi verdadera habitación-

-Ya veo, así que Kagura me engaño- estaba molesto con su hermana –Pero te ves muy molesta y por alguna razón no creo que sea por el hecho de que haya entrado a tu casa-

-Tienes razón. Estoy molesta, porque gracias a ti tengo un guardaespaldas-. Aquello hizo que Naraku riera un poco

-Vaya, así que Kikyô Bae, la chica fuerte que podía cuidarse por sí misma ahora necesita un protector-. A la azabache le molestó de sobremanera ese comentario pero ella sabía cómo molestarlo a él

-Aunque, quizás deba agradecértelo-. Naraku la miró desconcertado. –Es decir, gracias a ti, tengo a un joven apuesto cuidando de mí- dijo sonriendo, sintiendo que ya estaba ganado aquella conversación –El joven Taisho, no… quizás empiece a llamarlo por su nombre. Inuyasha parece un joven dulce y varonil, quizás llegue a gustarme más- hizo énfasis en la palabra más

-¿Quieres decir que ese tipo ha comenzado a gustarte?- preguntó molesto

-Tu sonrisa burlona se ha tornado a una mueca de enojo Naraku- estaba muy satisfecha con la cara de Naraku –Bueno me tengo que ir. Kagura debe de estar afuera esperándome-

-No has contestado a mi pregunta Kikyô- la tomó de la muñeca con algo de fuerza

-Suéltame- agitó la mano para soltarse de su agarre y funcionó – ¡y sí!, Inuyasha ha comenzado a gustarme- salió de la oficina, dejando a Naraku frustrado. Ya era suficiente saber que tenía una relación demasiado amistosa con los T6B (The 6 Beasts) y ahora un amorío con su guardaespaldas, eso era intolerable.

Kikyô se dirigió a la sala de espera donde Inuyasha la esperaba, al irse acercando vio a su amiga Kagura coqueteando un poco con él, ella solo suspiró, no le sorprendía para nada aquel comportamiento. Miró el rostro del platinado, sonrió al ver que Inuyasha siempre se mostraba serio y concentrado, recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo a Naraku antes de salir 'Inuyasha ha comenzado a gustarme'. "¿Será cierto lo que dije o sólo lo dije para molestar a ese sujeto?"

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

**Bueno por ahora es todo, sé que no es mucho pero la inspiración generalmente me viene de madrugada xD y también el sueño xP. **

**Espero sus reviews, de verdad que gracias a ellos puedo continuar la historia.**


	4. Introducción de T6B

Hola aquí les dejo información sobre los nuevos personajes. Informo que los personajes no tienen 100% el carácter que en el anime.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

INTRODUCCIÓN THE 6 BEAST (T6B)

Aquí les presento a las seis bestias:

Kim Min Miroku.- Es el mayor de ellos y también el líder. Es al que más le cuesta hacer los movimientos de baile y acrobacias, por esto los integrantes del grupo lo llaman abuelo. Es un chico apuesto, tiene una voz varonil y hermosa, y es un gran compositor, pero es muy libidinoso.

Relación con las integrantes de AC: Es como el hermano sobreprotector de Kikyô, cosa que sorprende a todos ya que es el más mujeriego. Generalmente llama a Sango "Rey Sango" ya que el apellido de Sango es Wang y significa Rey, siente atracción por ella.

Lee Kouga.- El encargado de los bailes difíciles y las acrobacias del grupo, de igual manera que Miroku le gusta componer canciones para el grupo, incluso ha llegado a colaborar con otros artista. Es el más activo.

Relación con las integrantes de AC: Se lleva muy bien con las AC, es el mejor amigo de Kikyô, ella siempre recurre a él por consejos y platicarle sus problemas. Se siente confundido por sus sentimientos hacia Ayame, no sabe si la quiere como amiga o quiere una relación con ella.

Jang Ryoga.- Es el que más le gusta bailar, gran cantante, ha hecho álbumes como solista siendo bien recibido por las fans. Se lleva muy bien con Suikotsu, es un gran actor.

Relación con las integrantes de AC: Se lleva muy bien con las chicas. Se volvió gran amigo de Kikyô ya que actuaron juntos en una novela. Kikyô se sintió atraída por él, pero él la rechazó, sintiéndose algo arrepentido ya que ahora él es el atraído por ella, la molesta mucha y a la vez la protege mucho.

Buck Suikotsu.- Considerado el más tierno y dulce. Se toma sus ensayos muy en serio, le gusta tener mucho contacto con sus fans, siendo que siempre que siente que comete errores pide perdón y llega a sentirse muy culpable.

Relación con las integrantes de AC: Es el que mejor se lleva con cada una de las AC. Quiere demasiado a Kikyô, ha modelado muchas veces junto a ella, Kikyô lo ve como el hermano amoroso.

Hwang Bankotsu.- El más joven de las seis bestias, maknae. A veces tiene actitudes algo infantiles, es muy confiado de sí mismo. Comenzando su carrera como actor.

Relación con las integrantes de AC: Kagura se siente un poco intimidada por él, ya que es mucho más alto que ella, se lleva muy bien con ella siendo grandes amigos. Siente algo por Kikyô y siempre busca la forma de estar con ella.

Ok Sesshomaru.- Es considerado el artista más inteligente, a pesar de ser artista sigue estudiando.

Es el rapero principal, también ha estado tomando clases para convertirse en un buen compositor, llegando a colaborar en una canción de las AC. El más varonil de T6B. También es un gran actor.

Relación con las integrantes de AC: Se lleva muy bien con Kagura, son mejores amigos, platican de todo. Adora a Kikyô, no sabe realmente que siente por ella, solo sabe que la quiere proteger de cualquiera, también siempre la hace reír. Ha actuado con ella, haciendo escenas románticas y llegando a besarla varias beses por solo una escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero traerles pronto la conti, es que en estos momentos tengo muchas entregas entonces no me ha sido posible continuar.


	5. Chapter 4

Les recuerdo que los personajes n me pertenecen y que a la vez estos tienen personalidades diferentes a las del anime.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAP. IV

Inuyasha y las dos AC salieron del edificio. Se dirigieron al café Momo, el lugar era un café cálido y agradable y el café era de un sabor delicioso, Kikyô adoraba beber ahí café por la sencilla razón del latte art, era de los pocos lugares que hacían bebidas agregándole figuras a la superficie del café.

Inuyasha se sentó una mesa a lado de las chicas, así podría darles privacidad y cuidarlas.

-Amiga me disculpo por la estupidez que hizo mi hermano- Kagura se sentía muy avergonzada, sabía que su hermano estaba obsesionado pero esperaba que no fuera a cometer locuras

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa- Kikyô miraba su café, el tono de su celular llamó su atención, tomó el aparato, -Bueno…- esperó la respuesta, en el rostro de Kikyô se formó una sonrisa, Kagura al verla sonrió con dulzura, solo ciertas personas causan esa sonrisa –hola, ¿cómo has estado? Llegué a pensar que se habían olvidado de mí… ¡¿En serio?!... Claro, en seguida iré- terminó la conversación

-Solo ciertos chicos causan esa sonrisa, así que creo que te están esperando-

-Sí, ya los extrañaba- guardó su celular, pidió la cuenta y pagó –Inuyasha, nos vamos, vamos al estudio de la empresa. Kagura nos vemos mañana en el ensayo-.

Después de un buen rato en el auto llegaron a la empresa, todos la saludaron, ella realmente saludaba por cortesía y de manera rápida, le interesaba llegar al foro T6 donde la esperaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Minutos antes de la llegada de Kikyô a la empresa)

-Ah, descansemos ya un poco- habló Bankotsu, se tiró al pequeño sillón del lugar, secándose el sudor de la frente con una toalla

-Que chico, eres el más joven y en este momento pareces el más viejo- sermoneó Miroku

-Yo creo que tiene razón hemos estado ensayando ya un buen rato paremos por hoy- apoyó Suikotsu

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, así puedo alistarme antes de que llegue- dijo Kouga mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla

-¿A qué te refieres?- el pelinegro mayor preguntó

-Ah, ¿no te dijeron?- Ryoga preguntó –Kikyô va a venir al estudio en unos minutos-

-Ash, ¿y por qué no me informaron de eso?- se molestó Miroku

-Perdón fue a mí a quién se le olvido informarte- habló el Sesshomaru

-Esto no es algo que debas olvidar comentar, Kikyô vendrá y nosotros todos sudorosos-

-No es la primera vez que no encontraría así- menciono Kouga

-Ah, pero qué les pasa deberían tener vergüenza que una chica los vea tan desalineados, ¿verdad Bankotsu?- miro al sillón donde hace unos momentos Bankotsu se encontraba sentado, pero ya no estaba – ¿eh?, ¿A dónde ha ido ese chiquillo?-

-Al parecer él no quiso perder más tiempo y se fue a las duchas- habló Kouga

-Claro, todos sabemos que nuestro pequeño Bankotsu siente algo por la pequeña Kikyô, es natural que quiera que lo vea presentable- dijo sonriendo Suikotsu

-Sí, es cierto-Miroku y Kouga sonrieron, mientras que Ryoga y Sesshomaru quedaron algo serios, aunque el que noto la reacción fue Suikotsu

-En fin, creo que lo mejor será que todos nos dirijamos a asearnos- Suikotsu habló para distraer un poco a los chicos

-Sí- respondieron

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos caminaron por los foros hasta llegar al foro T6 donde las seis bestias esperaban a Kikyô ya aseados.

-Pequeña Kikyô- fue hasta ella el mayor de las seis bestias y le dio un caluroso abrazo –que bueno que te has tomado un tiempo para visitar a tus amigos-

-Miroku, que alegría verte- le dedicó una sonrisa cálida –me enteré de que estás invitado a participar en la obra de los tres mosqueteros-

-Sí, seré uno de los estelares- dijo con orgullo

-Miroku no acapares la atención de Kikyô, ella tiene que atender a sus otros amigos- Kouga intervino –Kikyô me alegra tanto verte. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar- Kikyô suspiro -¿pasa algo?-

-No es nada Koga, es solo que sí tengo mucho que contarte- la expresión en el rostro de Kikyô le daba entender que algo le molestaba de sobremanera y también otro de las seis bestias, el de pelo platinado, lo notó

-¿Así que la campanilla no va a saludar a su hermano?- se acercó Suikotsu. Kikyô cambió de nuevo su rostro por uno más alegre al ver al castaño

-Por supuesto que sí- y le dio un gran abrazo -¿Qué clase de chica no le da abrazo al más dulce de sus hermanos?-

-Kikyô, no está bien que digas eso frente a tu otro hermano- la reprendió Miroku

-Miroku no seas celoso con ella, ellas nos quiere a todos, ¿verdad Kikyô?- Ryoga se acercó y le sonrió, ella asintió –lo ves, pero naturalmente yo soy su favorito- dijo esto con la intención de sacar una sonrisa de la azabache

-Mira quién habla de celos, además es mentira siempre he sido el preferido de nuestra AC- Miroku no iba a permitir que Ryoga se sintiera ganador de todo el cariño de la azabache

-Chicos por qué se engañan, Suikotsu y yo somos sus favoritos, ¿verdad?- Koga miró a Suikotsu que asintió a la pregunta, naturalmente estos chicos decían eso solo para seguir molestando al mayor y al chico bailarín, cosa que funcionó y siguieron con la discusión.

Sesshomaru observaba divertido aquello, y veía a la chica parada riendo bajo mientras veía a sus amigos discutir por su cariño. Sin embargo, su mirada captó la imagen de un joven que estaba un poco apartado de todos, observando cautelosamente a su pequeña campanilla, "¿quién es él?" se preguntó mentalmente, pero esa pregunta solo la chica la podía responder, así que aprovechando que sus amigos estaban discutiendo iba a acercarse y preguntarle, pero el menor de los T6B se adelantó. Se veía algo tímido cosa que era extraña en él.

-Hola, Kikyô, ¿ya te habías olvidado de mí?- con un pequeño empujoncito llamó aún más la atención de la azabache

-Claro que no Bankotsu- le saludó con una radiante sonrisa y lo abrazó de sorpresa –por cierto, felicidades-

-¿Y por qué?- preguntó confundido el pelinegro y algo sonrojado

-¿No vas a trabajar como actor en una novela?-

-Ah, sí claro- colocó su mano detrás de su cabeza –lo olvide por un segundo- Kikyô sonrió divertida por el comentario, cosa que deslumbró más a Bankotsu y de un momento a otro tenía a Miroku a su lado poniéndolo nervioso

-¿No te estabas aprovechando de que estaba distraído para acaparar la atención de la pequeña o sí?-

-No, es eso…- dijo nervioso y un poco sonrojado

-Te sonrojaste, sí lo estabas- y de nuevo se formó otra pelea, esta vez sería Sesshomaru el que intentaría acercarse a la chica, pero no fue necesario, ella se dirigió hacia donde estaba él.


	6. Chapter 5

HOLA PERDÓN POR EL LARGO RETRASO, PERO YA HE REGRESADO CON LA CONTINUACIÓN. EN ESTA OCASIÓN ME HE ENFOCADO UN POCO MÁS EN LA RELACIÓN DE KIKYÔ CON LOS CHICOS DE T6B.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAP. V

Se sentía incómodo en ese momento, su trabajo era cuidar a la azabache pero estaba con sus amigos, y ninguno de ellos parecía tener alguna mala intención con la azabache. Mientras todos peleaban por la atención de Kikyô sintió como un chico alto platinado lo observaba con intriga y algo de desconfianza.

Se sintió inútil en todo momento, todos parecían cuidarla, por lo que no era necesario que estuviera allí. De pronto vio como la joven caminaba hacia el platinado y quedo frente a él por unos segundos, después vio como le dio una gran sonrisa, él posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica mirándola de manera dulce. Había escuchado los rumores de un posible romance entre alguno de los integrantes de T6B y la AC, pero ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos no le parecía que no fuera verdad, en especial con el platinado.

Pasaron varios minutos, se estaba desesperando de simplemente estar parado oyendo las peleas de las cinco bestias por la atención de la chica. Cuando miró la chica iba hacia su dirección junto con el platinado.

-Inuyasha, puedes irte-

-¿Disculpe?-

-En este momento no necesito que estés aquí, como puedes ver estoy bien acompañada y estos chicos no dejaran que nada malo me pase-. Ella tenía razón no lo necesitaba.

-Está bien, ¿a qué hora regreso por usted?-

-No será necesario que regreses. Sesshomaru dijo que me llevaría de regreso a casa, y conociendo a los chicos nos acompañarán-

-Pero señorita…-

-No te preocupes por ella, nosotros sabemos cuidarla- el chico platinado lo interrumpió. Viendo que no había nada que hacer simplemente se despidió y se retiró del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Para que tú tengas guardaespaldas algo muy mal debe haber pasado- habló el platinado en la cocina del departamento temporal de las seis bestias

-No es nada- dijo Kikyô sosteniendo su taza de café –solo que Naraku hizo otra estupidez, que esta vez obligó a mi tío a darme uno- dijo molesta

-De nuevo ese sujeto, al parecer no le quedó clara la advertencia-

-No vayas a hacer nada Sesshomaru, yo me encargaré de ese sujeto- dijo mientras se servía otra taza

-Está bien- resignado, nunca cambiaría la opinión de la chica –por otro lado, eres una adicta al café, por eso eres tan hiperactiva- dijo molestando a la chica y sonriendo

-Ah, Sesshomaru, al final siempre terminas molestándome-dije sonriendo

-¡Hey! Kikyô, ven a la sala todos te estamos esperando-. El platinado y la chica sonrieron y salieron de la cocina

-Oigan se olvidaron de que estaba con ella- reclamó Sesshomaru

-No te olvidamos, pero ya la has tenido para ti un buen rato, ya le toca convivir más con nosotros, en especial conmigo- dijo Miroku tomando a Kikyô por la muñeca y sentándola junto a él

-¿Cómo están las chicas?- preguntó Suikotsu con una taza en su mano

-Muy bien, pronto daremos otro concierto entonces estamos trabajando duro-

-¿De verdad?, quizás pueda acompañarlas, como su invitado especial- dijo Kouga animado -¿o ya tienen a su invitado?-

-No, de hecho esperábamos a que la agencia nos sugiriera quién sería el invitado- dijo la pelinegra

-Pues ya no necesitaran sugerencia de la agencia que T6B estará en el concierto-

-Mmmm…-

-¿Qué pasa con esa expresión?- preguntó Kouga algo serio

-Solo si hacen la presentación de gatos, como en el concierto de Navidad-

-¡¿Qué?! De ninguna manera volveré hacer eso- dijo Ryoga a la defensiva

-Aaah, ¡por favor! Se veían adorables haciendo eso- dijo Kikyô con sus puños cerrados frente a su boca, haciendo una cara de ternura e ilusión –Miroku a pesar de traer orejas, manos y cola de gato se veía sexy, Kouga se veía muy alegre y divertido, Suikotsu se veía súper tierno y Ryoga también se veía bien-

-¿Solo bien?...- dijo algo indignado

-No te molestes Ryoga pero como a ti no te pusieron orejas falto más ternura-

-En esa ocasión fue obligación por la agencia y por las CG (Cool Girls, más adelante se darán a conocer este grupo de chicas)-dijo Miroku

-¿Osea que por ellas si lo harían?- dijo con voz y rostro indignado la azabache, sabía que de esa manera terminarían accediendo las bestias

-No es eso- dijo inmediatamente Suikotsu tratando de salvar la situación –solo que a Miroku se le ocurrió hacer una apuesta con las CG y perdió, y en la apuesta también nos incluyó a Kouga, Ryoga y a mí, así que las chicas le dijeron a la agencia, y ellos pensaron que sería bueno que vieran el lado tierno de las bestias-

-¿De verdad?- dijo mientras hacía cara de estar pensando –pero yo quiero verlos así otra vez- dijo de nuevo poniendo cara de ilusión

-¿Por qué nos haces esto pequeña?- preguntó Miroku tocando la cabeza de la chica y luego miró a Sesshomaru y Bankotsu que no habían dicho nada -¿y ustedes por qué no dicen nada?- dijo esto tratando de obligar a los chicos que los salvaran de esa situación

-Porque a nosotros dos no nos incluye el plan- dijo Sesshomaru

-Él tiene razón- afirmó el pelinegro de larga trenza –recuerda que yo tengo que ir a la producción de la nueva serie, así que no podría asistir al concierto, o iría pero no podría participar-

-Y yo tengo que estar en una sesión de fotos para la revista "Cuerpo y Salud", así que lo siento Kikyô pero sabes que es el día del concierto- dijo mirándola con ternura –pero les daré apoyo, quizás las llamé antes de que comience deseándoles suerte-

-Sí, lo sé Sesshomaru, no te preocupes- dijo sonriéndole

-¡Traidores!- dijo con fuerza Ryoga

-Por favor, hermano mayor- dijo Kikyô haciendo ojos de tristeza

-Oh no, Kikyô, no me hagas esto- dijo Miroku sintiendo no poder decirle que no

-Deberían aceptar de una vez, al final harían todo por ella- dijo Sesshomaru, para que ya dejaran de quejarse sus amigos

-Bueno…- dijo resignado Miroku –pero la condición será que las AC estén en el escenario en ese momento, ¿eh?-

-¡Claro!- dijo la chica abrazando al pelinegro mayor –gracias hermano mayor-

-No puedo creer que haremos esto de nuevo- dijo Ryoga con algo de fastidio. Suikotsu solo sonreía con ternura de ver a la joven tan alegre

-Vamos Ryoga, con tal de ver esa dulce expresión en Kikyô, ¿no crees que vale la pena?- le dijo Suikotsu haciendo que la mirara y Ryoga sonrió al verla, Suikotsu tenía razón.

Kikyô ante las cámaras mostraba un lado muy dulce que era actuado, pero cuando estaba con ellos ella era realmente así, dulce. Cuando filmo con ella y Sesshomaru la serie, descubrió que Kikyô es muy sensible, sus ojos siempre trataban de ser inexpresivos, pero hubo un momento en que se hartó de esconderse y soltó las lágrimas, pero el que logró acercarse más a ella en ese momento fue Sesshomaru, la consoló al igual que el protagonista de la serie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había tomado un baño y se había quedado encerrado en su habitación tratando de relajarse con un libro, hartó cerró el libro lo dejo en su repisa y se tiró en su cama. La azabache no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa, qué clase de guardaespaldas era al dejarla sola, por más que fuera protegida por esos jóvenes, él es su guardaespaldas. Sin embargo, quizás esa no era lo que realmente le molestaba, quizás era el hecho de que era cuidada por otros chicos, ¿estaba celoso?

-¡Ah!, ¿qué estás pensando Inuyasha?- se reprendió –es tú cliente, no puedes verla de otro modo-

Lo cierto es que él es un gran fan de la maknae de las AC, y decir que estar junto a ella no le causaba algo era para creérselo él mismo, cosa que no estaba dando resultado y se sentía irresponsable a su deber.

Harto, tomó su saco y salió de su habitación, decidió ir a tomar un café cerca de la casa de la chica. Estuvo un rato tranquilo y había logrado despejar su mente de la azabache, sin embargo justo en ese momento, en las pantallas del café comenzó el video de las AC donde la primera chica en aparecer es la maknae.

Al verla, se preguntaba cómo era posible que pudiera tener una imagen sexy e inocente a la vez, y al ver imposible el hecho de alejar un segundo a la chica, resignado bebía su café. Miraba la pantalla mientras bebía su café, fue cuando alguien tocó su hombro, giró viendo como era alegremente saludado por la prima de su cliente.

-Hola Inuyasha, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él -¿no deberías de estar cuidando de la molesta de mi prima?-

-Su prima está con las seis bestias, no creo que me necesite en este momento- dio un sorbo a su café

-Oh, ya veo- dijo colocando su codo sobre la mesa mientras su mano sostenía su quijada –ella siempre está rodeada de chicos- dijo algo celosa

-Sí, es lo que he notado- la miró un momento –y usted, ¿qué está haciendo en este lugar?-

-Ah, quería un café antes de ir a casa, entonces lo pedí para llevar- en ese momento una chica le trae el café a Kagome. -Sabes me he enterado del nuevo sobrenombre que le han dado- dijo regresando al tema de su prima y sacó una revista –ahora la llaman "la ídolo del primer amor"-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Inuyasha viendo el reportaje sobre la encuesta de las chicas más famosas del país siendo la azabache la más popular

-Se debe a la película que apenas ha hecho- dijo algo seria Kagome –ya que en la película ella representaba el primer amor del chico, le han dado ese nombre-

-Ya veo- dijo serio Inuyasha tratando de aparentar no darle importancia

-Inuyasha, ¿acaso no te llama la atención?- preguntó curiosa

-Es su vida personal, no me debo meter en eso, yo solo vengo a protegerla-

-Jamás conocí a un chico que no lo interesará de manera personal Kikyô- dijo algo emocionada ante tal hecho

Inuyasha pidió la cuenta de su café y ambos se retiraron del establecimiento. Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a la propiedad de la AC.

En cuanto llegaron vieron una camioneta negra frente a la entrada de la casa, de ella salió la maknae que se topó con Inuyasha y Kagome juntos, sintió cierta molestia de ver a su guardaespaldas con su prima, volteó de nuevo hacia la camioneta y se despidió de las seis bestias con una sonrisa, sin embargo, las seis bestias notaron segundos antes el gesto de molestia de la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA CONTINUACIÓN. POR CIERTO LOS INVITO A LEER MI ONESHORT LLAMADO "PLAYING KISS B" CONTIENE LIME ASÍ QUE ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS XD, TAMBIÉN PASEN A LEER "DEBER, LIBERTAD, AMOR, OBSESIÓN" Y SI YA LA ESTÁN LEYENDO TENGAN PACIENCIA QUE ESTOY EN PROCESO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. BUENO SOLO ME RESTA DECIRLES QUE DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE. BYE~


End file.
